Dark Memories
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: All about Thrax. What was his childhood like? What kind of problems did he have to face? What made him the virus he is today? Bio from Thrax's point of view! See the world in his eyes!
1. Prolog

Prolog:

After the kill, after the take down, after it was all too late to take it back, I sit here alone, feeling utter most regret for what I did. My father, my brothers, sister, they're all gone, and it's my entire fault. Why did I have to be so stupid and mess up like that? Its bad enough they're dead, but now even if they could have been alive, if I could have taken the DNA bead back, they would have hated me. I would have never been forgiven.

I felt like my father betrayed me, and his new found wife was going to replace my mother who I never got to know. I could have loathed my brothers because they had the chance to talk to her; even my older brother Sinbad had some memory of her, even if he was a year older than me. She was holding him in her arms, saying he was a very handsome baby. What I wouldn't do to have been held in her arms… I felt alone, like I was the only one who had some since to them, but boy was I wrong!

I hold in my hand the DNA bead I stole from Jessica, my old home. It's the only thing I can ever have to remember my family by. Diego, Cat, Xelorloss, they're gone. Even the ones I could care less of, Sinbad, Resten, Demosten, I miss. Especially dad, he was trying to help me but I pushed him away, telling him that I don't need him making anything worse for me. That must have hurt him badly, and I can never take it back.

I don't know if I want to get up. I should just sit here up in the mouth until I rot away. I felt so much guilt… but this is what I wanted. To be out to become the best virus, to beat that twenty-four hour record and to get recognized, but, did I have to kill them? Did I have to do that?

I looked up to the sky (well, roof of the mouth) Imagining that they're just over me, glaring down at me with disappointment and anger. The thought stung my eyes, and wrapped its hands around my throat, choking me with shame.

"I'm sorry…" I managed to say, even though they're not there…

But I got only myself to blame for that.

_**I do not own Thrax. Thrax is proud property of the Warner Brothers studio. From here on out Thrax is not mine. Other cells, germs, viruses exd exd…are property of no, other's yes. Thrax=WB Other random cell/germ/virus=MINE! Every Chapter is like that so I don't have to bother writing this all the time. **_

_**THRAX=WB**_

_**Others=MINE!**_

_**OH!! AND R&R! PLEASE & THANK-YOU! =D**_


	2. The Start of the Adventure

**1: The Start of the Adventure.**

I had just woken up, my body incredibly stiff from sleeping on the ground. Last night seemed to drag on forever; I just couldn't get to sleep. I just had this constant feeling that pricked the edges of my stomach that kept me restless all night. Now not only and I soar, I'm still tired.

I sat up, cracking my shoulders and rubbing my neck. Maybe I should've taken the time to find a soft spot to sleep on.

"Hey Kid!" Someone shouted, no doubt referring to me. "What's a kid like you doing here? Answer me!"

I kept ignoring them; I was in no mood to chat with anyone. I did glance at them though; big guys, three of them all dressed as thugs. They appeared to be common cold germs, no worries' about them, from what I've heard, they're only good for distractions, so they can't be too powerful. One of them was a bright green, the other where more dull. But all in all they looked the same; two dull gray eyes, tall, about six foot, and sort of shabby looking.

"Where's mommy and daddy little boy?" A second demanded. I did not like that at all, the last thing I want to think about was _them. _I turned away, pretending like I didn't exist.

"Didn't they teach you any manners little boy?" said a different voice, then the sounds of them approaching. Daring to look back, I saw they are approaching me, slowly but threateningly. Despite the ache in my legs, I stood up. Not to run, to fight. I'm alone now, and I thought I should learn how to take on real thugs, not the ones who went easy on me when I was training.

"Are you goanna answer us or what?" The one with the bright green skin said, cracking his knuckles. I felt scared inside, but I can't let that show. Again, I didn't speak.

"Looks like we have to beat the words out of this one," suggested the other one who was slightly taller than the rest.

"Looks like it," agreed the other two. Now was the time, I through the first punch, intending to his the bright green one smack dab in the gut, but he caught my arm and held it.

"Hey, a fighter," he laughed at me. "This is going to be intrusting."

I was pushed to the ground hard, having my shoulder scraped painfully; I went to stand back up but I felt a foot connect to my back.

"You goanna talk now?" One of them asked again, I wasn't so sure which; I didn't get a chance to find out; another kick, but this time in my gut. It felt like they were bruising my insides.

"C'mon talk to us!" They teased as they continued to beat me. I stood up and managed to hit two of them in the jaw line. That wasn't enough to get them to back down because I felt a harsh impact to the left side of my face! Tasting blood in my mouth, I realized I'm not ready to take them on. I may have trained, but these guys where real, and I was just a kid.

Before they had another chance to get another shot at me, I darted out of there. Forcing my soar legs to go faster, I managed to get all the way to the Uvula until I ran out of breath.

I didn't hear them run after me, so they must have gotten tired of me. Thank god.

Now the question is, what am I going to do from here?

As I caught my breath, I thought of the places I could go. Heart? No, too much activity, too many blood cells that would want me as good as gone. Maybe the nose? No, I don't think that'll work.

Soon enough, I decided to hang out in the liver. It's going to be a long travel, and I still feel a bit tired. But I have to get moving before those germs found me again. Thinking of them, I touched the side of my face. I flinched and drew my hand back; it must be bruised. Great…

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

_Sure Thrax, go to the liver, that's what you should do, _I nagged at myself mentally. I should have just gone to the nose; at least the trip was shorter. It was such a long trip to the liver, and I had to stay in the shadows so I had to take some routes that made it even longer. My feat where aching so badly, I swear, if they had mouths, they would be screaming in pain. But at last I finally made it!

Now I just have to find a place to crash. I need some sort of abandon home or whatever, but even right now a disserted ally way seemed satisfying; however I am not risking another thug encounter.

_At least you would have had a warm bed to be in if you didn't… _My conscience said, but I quickly shut it up by shaking my head harshly. _I know what I did was bad, don't rub it in!_ I told it.

I had to walk for another hour until I found and abandon old apartment building. I have never been so relieved in my life. I never felt this tired, even when I was in Virus training. And heck my legs didn't even hurt this bad either!

I snuck in through a broken window, almost falling because my pants got caught on a rusty old nail. Inside was pretty messed up; the streets are cleaner then this! Beer cans everywhere, cob webs handing from the ceiling like curtains, and because there was so much dust, when I stepped on the floor, it left foot prints. There are a few pieces of furniture, but they looked like anything that was over thirty pounds would break it. Everything smelled musty like an old basement, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. This will have to do until I can find a better place, which certainly will not be tonight.

I wondered over to the couch that sat in the middle of the room. I sat down and started coughing as dust off the couch filled my lungs.

_This would have never happened if you just… SHUT UP CONSINCE!_

I carefully rested my head on the arm rest, and stretched my body out, not stirring up any more dust. It didn't take long for sleep to clam me this time.


	3. Viruses are not Welcomed

**2: Viruses are not welcomed.**

I woke up early this morning, hearing faint voices as I came out of my deep sleep.

"_What is he doing here?"_

"_The question is what is he?"_

"_He's certainly not a germ!"_

"_No shit Sherlock! He looks like a virus."_

"_Great, just what we need! A virus! I say we just get rid of him."_

"_He doesn't look like he could do much harm though…"_

"_So? We still need to get rid of him, before he does harm!"_

I opened my eyes, finding everything blurred.

"Who's there?" I asked. I wanted to sound threatening so they will leave me alone, but it's too early for that, I'm just too tired.

"OMIGOD HE'S AWAKE!! WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE—OW!!"

"Shut up you idiot! He can't kill you! He's a kid!"

"Oh, right, yeah… Sorry… force of habit."

"Who's there!? Why are you here!?" I demanded more harshly. Now I know how it those thugs felt when I wouldn't answer them.

My vision is clearing up, so now I can see what they are. Both of them are male red blood cells, each of them dressed like they're suppose to be in some punk rock band and have heavy eyeliner on their face. Each of them had a six pack of bear in their hand, so that would have explained the bear cans that lay scattered across this whole room.

"We should be asking you why you're here!" Said one of the cells testily. This one had a mohawk, and a spiked dog collar.

"I was just sleeping here," I told them calmly, even though that was not what I felt on the inside. I could feel my stomach churn, like at any moment something bad is going to happen.

"Who said you could!?" Demanded the second cell; he was pretty well built, bigger than the thugs even. And unlike mohawk guy, his hair was blue and held back in a pony tail.

"Umm… No one…" I told them truthfully.

"Exactly!" Snapped mohawk man. "You know why, because you're an _illegal _virus!"

There was nothing I could say to that, because he was right. I am illegal; I have no permit to legally stay here.

"I am," I admitted. "But I have to stay here. Just for a while."

"Why? To kill this body mini murderer?" The large on cracked his knuckles, not a good sign. I still have the bruise from my last encounter! I jumped off the couch, preparing myself for a fight.

"No!" I told them. "I'm not here for that at all! I'm just staying here for a while."

"Little lire," mohawk man spat. "You think we're going to believe that bull shit?"—They started to walk closer, so I backed away from them—"Last time any of us let a virus stayed he almost killed all of us! No one, especially us is going to fall for that."

"B-but I can't hurt anybody, none the less take down an entire city," I noted frightfully. "I-I'm just a kid!"

"Sure you are, and we know that, but that doesn't change anything."

They backed me up into a corner, and I have no where's to escape.

_They're red blood cells Thrax! _My mind screamed. _C'mon! Get up and fight!!!_

I couldn't, I really couldn't. Even if I tried to stab them or gore them with my claw, they're big enough and no doubt strong enough to knock me out in one blow.

_I can't, _I told myself. _I can't take them, I wasn't tough enough to take on those thugs, and there is no way I can take them on._

"Please no!" I begged, slumping down in my corner, as though I could faze through the wall and get out of here. "Please, I'm not here to harm anyone! I just need a place to stay! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

They only smirked, coming closer and closer…

"PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG! PLEASE! DON'T…!"

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

They simply left me; just leaving me here like their bear cans. They probably thought I was dead, because I can't move at all, not without feeling sheering pain through my body at least.

_I wasn't doing anything… _I thought woefully, even when I breath I feel agonizing pain though my chest. _I was just sleeping, minding my own business… what a way to start the day!_

I forced myself to sit up, and thus failing miserably. My arms collapsed and my face slammed into the floor, causing myself more pain. Unable to move, unable to fight… I can't do anything.

Managing to roll on my back, I looked up the ceiling, drawing out pictures in the patterns. Before me appeared my fathers' face; his eyes burned into me and his mouth in a disgusted frown.

"I… Hope you're happy," I managed to wheeze out.

He smiled.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

I spent the whole day laying on the floor, nothing else but breathing and staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't until the next I decided to start moving. The pain had subsided slightly, but it was still a challenge moving around without wanting to scream out. There was a leaky pipe that was in the basement (which was hell getting down those stairs) so I at least had something to drink. I had decided to hang around in the basement for a while. Because one: I was too sore to do anything else, and here I can easily get water. Food, I could care less about. I can go weeks without a single bite, so that wasn't an issue. And two: It's a good place to hide away from everybody else. No one will find me down here, which will actually give me some time to heal.

I used a bucket to gather up water. I used some of that to wash off the blood from my cloths and my skin. I was actually shocked how much blood was rinsed off, now I can see all the bruises those blood cells left behind. My face probably looks worse, considering that's where they punched and kicked the most. It's amazing my whole skull didn't shatter.

I put the bucket back where it was so I would have water when I wake up. It takes a while for it to fill, but sleeping helps pass the time.

_Look at you Thrax! You look horrible! I guess you deserve it after what you did. If you didn't get your anger get to you… _Why won't my conscience just leave me alone? I know what I did was wrong, and I do regret it, but it doesn't have to remind me all the time.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

I never realized how long I have been in that basement. When I finally started feeling better, I decided to head out. There were more beer cans (of course) around but this time there was the smell of tobacco mixed with the musty smell.

Not wanting to meet with the punk brothers, I decided that it was time to leave the apartment.

_You should get out of here, _My gut told me. _It doesn't take a Xelorloss to figure out this body is not a good place for viruses like you to 'relax' in. You should find a new body, one that is more welcoming to kids like you._

Right, I should find a new place. If I stay here any longer, who knows what else may happen.

I managed to get out of the body without anyone seeing me. But then, I faced another problem…

Where am I going to go from here?


	4. Trusting others

**3: Trusting others.**

I started to think to myself that it was a bad idea leaving that body. I know I have to have been wandering for days because that's what my feet felt like; I didn't bother taking time to rest, because I knew it would suck up my time, and I could die out here. I need water, and quick. Why did I have to end up with the person who lives practically in the middle of nowhere?

_Some virus you are, _My thoughts spat at me. _You're going to die out here! If you didn't take down your home…_

_Would you shut up already!? _I yelled back in my head. _Kay, I made a huge mistake, I know that. But I am not going to die out here! I'll find a place now keep your thoughts to yourself!_

For a moment, I thought I was going crazy; I'm having an inner conflict with this second person that seemed to live in my head, and I was yelling at it to shut up. I could have laughed at that, but now wasn't the time, I had to find a place to stay for a while.

And maybe take down if I feel like it.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

Dehydration started to take its toll, I started to see things, and my light started to get light. Maybe I would die out here; I would die because of a lack of liquids. What a glorious way to go!

And then, finally, a small stroke of luck. I don't know exactly where I am, but there are teenagers that are grouped around, seeming like they're studying, and one of them happen to get a paper cut. Taking the opportunity, I darted for the open wound, ignoring the feeling of my head throbbing. Even when I was inside the body I didn't stop running, I had to get as far away from here so if this person pours in peroxide or rubbing alcohol I won't be caught in it. I made it just past the wrist part until I decided to take it easy.

My lungs ached for air, so I stopped to check out what I'm dealing with. The place was pretty clean, and it was easier to breath here then it was the other body. This person must take good care of themselves…

_Are you done admiring this place Thrax? You came here for water, now get some before you pass out you hot head!_

Sighing to myself that my blow out a while ago didn't work, I forced my legs to move. At the moment they felt like jelly, very painful jelly. I snuck into someone's back yard, and found a hose lying around. I turned it on all the way, and chugged down as much ice cold water as I can. I don't care if my get drenched in the process, it actually felt good agents my sweat covered skin.

_Kay Thrax, you're good now. Turn off the water and put the hose back before someone sees you. Or do you want to repeat that whole episode back at the other body with those loons?_

Unwillingly, I turned the knob down until the water stopped. I still felt thirsty, but I really don't want any cells finding me. I will just have to find more water in a more remote location.

My legs can't endure much more. I took slow small strides to keep the pain at a minimum, but I still found it torturing. I tried to keep my mind off the pain, thinking of other things to do so: _How am I going to take down other bodies? How much longer until I get to the elbows? Or did I already pass them? Where am I going to stay? How long should I stay here? Should I try taking this place down?_

Then it all went black…

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

I have no idea what happened to me. I thought I was just going to blink when I realized it was hard for me to open my eyes again. And I wasn't standing, I was on my back on I don't know what, having someone shake my shoulders gently.

"Hey kid? You okay? Wake up, c'mon do something."

I started to force my eyes to open, feeling like that little person in my head jack hammering. After getting over the few brief moments of everything being blurred, I was able to comprehend what this person is. He wasn't a germ, nor a virus, and defiantly not a red blood cell. At first, I just couldn't put my finger on it, and then it just suddenly exploded in my head like some surprise attack: He was an Immunity cell.

Fear washed over me, now I'm going to die!

I snapped out of the grogginess and started to scoot away from him; he took my arm gently to keep me from going anywhere.

"Whoa whoa, whoa kid," He assured me calmly, "Don't be afraid, kay? I'm here to help."

I stood still, well as still as I could for I was shaking with worry.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you okay," he said again when I didn't respond. "But if I may ask, what are you doing passed out in a dark alley?"

I wasn't so sure what to do, what to say, I didn't want to say anything that would get me killed.

"I-I was walking around and, I got lost," I lied. "I… Haven't eaten in a while so… I-I… Umm…"

_Note to self: Work on lying._

"Okay then, where are your parents?" He demanded again.

"They're… n-not here. I… I'm alone."

That much was true.

"I see..." For a while, he didn't say anything, but then he stood up, helping me up as he did. "Here, I'll take you somewhere to get some grub; you sure look like you haven't eaten in a while."

I nodded, taking more notice in my appearance. I have gotten thinner, like I needed to be; I have always been thinner than anyone else in the family, of course, I only had a meal a week maximum.

"Okay, thanks," I said meekly. I didn't want food, but it would get me something to drink at least.

He let me sit in the front with him of his squad car, I was glad I didn't have to walk anymore. I thought about how I'm going to dispose of the food if he gave me any. Can't burn it up, that's automatically out of the question. This is actually a city that welcomes viruses; I'm not doing anything that'll change their mind. I looked at the dash board, seeing a digital clock with a date on it. I swear I could have went into shock; I know the exact date that I took down Jessica, and according to this, that was almost three months ago!

"Um, is, this clock right sir?" I asked, pointing at the devise. He glanced at it and nodded.

"Yep, exactly, why?" He responded, giving me a quick glance as well.

"I… Just didn't know the date so… yeah…" I lied again. Two months? How long _was_ I in that basement!?

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, I asked the cop where exactly he was taken me, he answered that he was just taking me to a place that I can stay until someone can figure out what they should do with me. I wasn't so sure what he meant. I gazed out the window, hardly paying attention to the surroundings as my mind wandered off.

_My Conscience: Kay Thrax, you actually found a body that and got some water, and you're not beaten to a pulp… yet, but what about your viral business?_

_Me: I'll figure something out; can't I have a few moments to relax?_

_My Conscience: Not when you're in a car with an immunity!!! You can't trust them Thrax, your dad's not here with a paper of legal rights, this is a bad thing._

_Me: Okay first things first, shut the hell up about him; I don't want to talk about him or anyone of them right now. And second of all, what are you talking about!?_

_My Conscience: Straight ahead hot head! Look!_

Doing so, I saw a police station, and the officer was drawing nearer, he started to slow down slightly like he was going to stop there. That's when I realized what my conscience was talking about: This whole nice guy deal was a charade! He wasn't being nice to me because he felt bad for me, or that he felt some sympathy, he was just doing it so he could put me in jail. It was all a lie.

I couldn't let him do this, I'm not going to jail; I unlocked the car door, and even though this seems like something my brother Demosten would do, I jumped out, tucking and rolling as I landed on the sidewalk. I heard car breaks screech and a car door slamming.

"Halt!" the cop bellowed after me. "Get back here!"

Without hesitation, I took off at a dead run down the nearest ally. I can still hear him shouting after me, but he was drifting away little by little; he can't catch up with me, good, I can actually…

_BANG!!_

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed out, I felt my shoulder being ripped apart; I swung my hand to my shoulder and I could already smell blood. That little bastered shot me!

"Come back here!" Another shot rang out, however this one missed me. Running again, I took every which way down streets and alleyways, not missing a step as I got farther and farther away from him. After I took a sharp turn and jumping over a garbage can, I hopped behind a dumpster to hide away; I couldn't keep running and all I can do right now was wait to see if I lot him.

My heart drummed in my ears, and I was afraid that he would hear me breathing so I tried holding my breath, which was hard because I needed air so desperately. From there I waited, and waited… and waited. I didn't hear a single soul walk for a long time. And soon, besides the sounds of me breathing, it was dead silent, I am totally alone. That's when I decided I had enough; my breaths started to come up short as my eyes stung with tears. I held on to my wounded shoulder tightly to stop the bleeding, and then wincing as shocks of pain erupted. I could still feel the bullet in there; I tried to take it out with my claws but it was in too deep and it hurt too badly for me to do it myself.

I wish I could be back home, I wish I can be in my room, in a nice warm bed, with a nice cool glass of water. I don't want to do this anymore, I couldn't. I want dad to find me and take me home, I want to tell him I'm sorry and cry on his shoulder as he took me back home. But I got to stop dreaming, that will never happen.


	5. Second Kill

**4: Second Kill.**

_It's a nice body huh Thrax? _The voice inside of my head said sarcastically. _Very nice people! WOW! They even pulled out the 'confetti'… SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YA!?!?_

I spent all day yesterday hiding behind the dumpster, making sure that cop still isn't looking for me. He must have thought I died from that gunshot wound, maybe he didn't realize that he only shot me in the shoulder. At least, that's what I'm hoping.

_Now what are you going to do Thrax? _My conscience demanded, I could just imagine him standing there, with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot irritably. _There's nothing much you can do with a bullet in your shoulder. Look like it's time to pack up and find another body, because this one ain't going to be any better than the last one._

"No," I told him verbally. "I'm not just leaving here; I need to take this person down. I'm not going to go anywhere's with my viral business if I just keep leaving a body unharmed.

_How in the hell are you going to take this place down then!?! You have a bullet in your shoulder if you have already forgotten._

"Listen, I can do this. A good virus can take down anybody no matter what."

I tore off the sleeve off my coat to use as a bandage. I wish I didn't have to, but there was nothing else. I wrapped it tightly around my shoulder; the cloth irritated it for a bit, but then it got use to it. Good thing it started clogging before I bleed to death.

_Well, if you're going to take this body down, at wait until you're strong enough. You haven't eaten in months and if I have to say this again you have a bullet in your shoulder!_

My stomach did give off a small growl as he said it. I have never gone that long without a bite to eat before, and I'll probably feel better if I did. But the bullet is going to have to stay; I can't get it out on my own and no way is anyone going to help me.

"Kay," I agreed, "I'll wait a while, now we need to find something to eat."

I gathered myself up, careful not to strain my broken flesh when a thought popped in my head.

_Oh my god I am going crazy!_

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

Finding food and water was tough; staying out of sight and out of trouble was tougher; doing that for another month or so was like visiting hell! I was almost caught by the cops three times, getting into trouble with some germs five times, and being convinced that I have seriously lost my mind for talking to myself (even though it was the voice in my head) more than a dozen times.

On the bright side though, at least I had time to heal. I'm afraid if that if I stress out the gunshot wound too much it would rip open again, so I kept the cloth over it just in case, only taking it off when I felt like it needed to be washed.

_Sure you want to take this place down? You're doing pretty well by the looks of it._

"I'm sure," I assured, then slapping myself in the head. "Darn it Thrax! What did I say before? Stop talking to yourself! Wait… GAH!! I'm going insane!"

I gripped my hair and about yanked it out. I wish I could go up to someone and just talk to them, but that would blow my cover, and/or get me mugged. Talking to myself looks like the only verbal conversation I'm going to get in a while.

Currently, I'm planning out my take down; this was not going to be like my first one at all. I don't have legal rights so if they see me they're not just going to let me be, they're going to hunt me down and throw me in jail. How am I going to get to the hypothalamus, and how am I going to get out knowing cops are going to be chasing me?

_Maybe you should wait a bit longer, plan this through. The last thing you need it to be getting caught and thrown in the slammer. None the less executed. _

I sighed, "Fine I'll wait a little longer."

I have got to stop doing that!

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

I planned this out for two months, there's no way it can mess up, and it's totally full proof! Yet I was week in the knees, and jittering with nerves. Over and over again I thought to myself _what if something goes wrong? What if… What if… ?_

_No time to get cold feet Thrax, this has to be done now. _

I had to do this, I don't know why it has to be now, and why I can't wait just a bit longer, but I had this feeling in my chest that this could be the only time I can do this.

I took a deep breath, easing my nerves, and then feeling as strong as a boulder, I left the safety of my little fort.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

Getting to the brain was, well, a no brainier. (No pun intended.) When the guards left for a lunch break, I used my claw to melt through the wired fence. Mentally, I snorted, did they really think a wired fence was going to stop anyone? C'mon! However, it wasn't until I started to get closer to the brain did things start getting tricky. There was a lot of activity going on, and it was hard not to be seen. I decided to take the elevator up, but not the easy way. I found a way to get underneath them to ride up. I simply grabbed a hold. Now that was hard, it was going too fast to keep my grip on it, and there was no way I could hold on the whole way to the hypothalamus. Taking a leap of faith, I let my left hand let go, and I quickly jammed my claw in one of the closed openings about one-hundred stories up. I let go completely, only hanging on with my claw that was.

I knew that elevator will be coming back down, and once it collided with me, that would be the end. My claw started to heat up, melting though the door as I made a small opining, then slowly crawling though.

_Good, I'm in. Now where do I go?_

What I wouldn't give for a map.

I had to wonder the half for a long time, going left… right… right… left… over and over. I was pretty sure I was lost, good thing the halls were totally abandoned. I even thought about turning around and heading back if I didn't see a large sign over a door way: _Hypothalamus._

_Finally!_

I walked up the door, like I was expecting it to just open in front of me, which it didn't. Beside it was a handprint scanner; I looked at my claws, _Damn it why didn't I see this coming! _I wanted to leave behind as little trace as possible, that way these cells can ponder why the body is overheating while I made my escape, but I had no other choice.

My claw shined a burning sunset like orange while I dragged it down the door way; the door melted before me, letting me though. Inside it is bare like a dessert, the people who must have ran this place must be on a lunch break too. That left me and the hypothalamus alone.

Little DNA beads shined blindingly bright in a light blue like color, spinning around and around. Slowly, like it was pray, I stepped up to it. I was almost memorized by it; for a few seconds, I zoned out, thinking about how it was like with my first take down; I quickly snapped out of it, remembering why I was here. Like last time, I jammed my glowing claw into the container, feeling violent shots going up my arm and my chest tightening. I pulled it out as the light blue cylinder changed into a orange shade, then the glass shattering where my claw was. Carefully, I watched the beads go by, wanting just the right one…

My hand was like a serpent when it snatched one that caught my eye the most, I placed it in my chain and grinned.

_Mission accomplished Thrax, way to go. Now get your scarlet butt out of here!_

With that, I retreated my steps, going back down the hall ways I took to get here. I found a flight of steps and took it. It was a spiral case that went a _long _ways down. There was no time to actually run down the stairs, so I jumped over the railing and plummeted down. When I started to see the floor approaching me, I extended my trench coat to act like a parachute. It was a bit of a rough landing, but nothing that could slow me down.

I could already feel the body's temperature rising. I'm definitely have to get out of here quickly!

I ran out into traffic, needing to catch some kind of ride out of here. There is no way will I make it out on time by foot.

This might seem like something my brother Demosten would do, but I walked out into traffic. Car's swirled to dodge me, and then crashing and causing a road pile up. There was this semi that was driving straight at me; it was only inches from my face until I decided to jump up onto the hood of the vehicle. The guy who was driving seemed very shocked to see me.

The truck swerved, almost knocking me off. This was taking me nowhere; I need to get out of here!

There was a car next to the semi that was dark green in color, and the window was down. Since this Semi driver was just trying to knock me off his hood, I may as well see were this person will take me. I leapt from the hood, straight into the window, dive-bombing head first in the passenger seat. The driver was an elderly red blood cell, and by the looks of it, I think I almost gave him a stroke.

"W-What are y-y-you doing here!?" He stammered, his hands shaking. Something just came over me, and I held my claw to his face.

"Okay, now listen to me very carefully," I hissed. "You are going to take me to the tear ducts now, and I want you to drive as fast as this hunk of junk can go, before this claw goes through your cellular membrane! Got it?"

He looked like he was in shock for a brief moment, then he nodded his head.

"Y-y-yesss… o-okay… w-whatever you s-s-say." He turned the vehicle around, and headed for the eyes, picking up the speed from thirty, to one-hundred-ten mph. I never really taken anyone as hostage before, it was actually nice finally having someone fear me then the other way around. I should do this more often… Well, now that I think about it, I can't drive yet so I might have to.

_No shit Sherlock… Just, shut up!_

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

Even by car it took almost forever to get to the eyes. There was so much backed up traffic it was almost impossible to get past.

Once we got there, I simply let the old guy be on his way. It's kind of ironic, here I am, taking down a body and murdering trillions of people, and I can't bring myself to kill a person face to face.

The place was crowded with germs with a desperate need to get out. I was almost trampled by a stampede of frantic germs.

"OMIGOD its 108! It's 108! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Someone shouted, causing a riot.

"OMIGOD!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Where's that damn Pikachu!"

I forced myself past the crowed, receiving some fowl choice of words and complaints to get to the back of the line. _You know what baby? When a bodies about to die, it's everyman for himself!_

People were loading up on a tear, and it was getting full and quickly. I had to get on that tear, who knows if there would be another one.

I shoved everybody out of the way, despite the angry shouts and shoving back. The tear stared getting ready to leave. Then, at the very last moment, I managed to hurdle myself onto it just as it left.

It landed on the side of the persons face onto a bed. The landing was on the shaky side, and the germs that had been able to get on it complained that it hurt their backs and necks and whatever. You think that they would be a little more grateful that they got out before they died!

_Way to go Thrax, you managed to kill another body, in what? Three months? Don't ruin this moment for me! _

Smiling to myself, I felt sort of proud of myself. I actually managed to get out of there without getting so much as a scratch.

_Don't forget about that gunshot… Okay, yes, but that dosen't count!_

I set my new course: a body that was setting on the edge of the bed. Thank god I didn't have to walk two days to get there!

_Don't get to confident Thrax, _My gut told me. _The troubles are yet to come._

What's the worst that could happen?


	6. Competitive

**5: Competitive.**

_Jeeze Thrax, you sure act cocky for someone who took three months to take down a body. Of course, your first take down took you seven years, so kudos on that. But I'm not so sure if your dad would have been proud… _

"Don't you have an off switch!?" I lashed out at the voice irritably.

_Only in your dreams, and even that's hardly possible._

I wandered the back allies, trying to find some quite place to stay a while and prepare myself for the next take down. These streets were practically spotless. This person must be a real health freak to have streets these clean. Surprisingly, I think I can breathe better in here too.

_This one's going to be a challenge, _I thought.

_No!? Really?! _My conscience asked sarcastically in a high pitched voice. _Of course this one is going to be a challenge. Hell, it's probably damn near impossible for you to take it down! There's no way a little guy like you can take on this city._

_I did it the last time! _I noted, making sure I thought it, not said it. _The last body was in pretty good shape._

_That was just luck! You got lucky you picked the time that almost everyone was on a lunch break, and it was luck that got you out. And you know what? Luck is like cash, it goes quickly!_

I still have no idea how I can carry on conversations with myself like this. It's like I have too different thoughts, like some mental twin I have inside my head that is some kind of know it all.

_Is my guilt really that bad?_

_Yes._

_Who asked you?_

Continuing my journey to find a place to stay, I found out that the healthier the body, the less vacant places are. Even the places I usually found almost empty in other body's seemed crowded. None the less getting from place to place, that is the worst! I would rarely find a empty street to take, but other than that jam packed.

I decided to give my feet a rest, settling down in a long forgotten narrow ally way. I slumped down the wall, and gave a little wince as my shoulder felt some discomfort. That must have irritated the bullet that's still in my shoulder blade. No way getting it out now.

_Let's review our situation shall we? _My mental annoying twin brother started. _Deep inside a health freak, and there's a good chance we're lost now, and the only to get out is either we find a way back out, in ways I don't want to take. And not to mention that we have a very good chance we could get caught and thrown in the slammer. Then there's the second way, which is taken this place down which is never going to happen._

"It will happen, because I can take this place down," I said, not realizing that I was actually saying it out loud.

_Then how are you going to?_

"I don't know yet, I have to plan it out."

_How long is that going to take you?_

"Just shut up and let me think on my own!"

"Kid, who are you talken' to?!"

That was not my conscience.

I shot up to my feat, feeling sudden fear. I looked at the source of the voice to see a large male standing near the edge of the narrow ally. He looked to be about seven foot tall, and had on dark clothing with chains wrapped around his pants; it looks like just like my DNA bracelet, only it's obvious he's killed more than me. His skin was a vivid orange, while his hair was fiery orange, greasy looking as it hangs over his shoulders and covering one eye.

"N-No one," I answered his question, sounding a bit nervous. He must think I'm crazy.

"We'll what are you doing here then red?" He demanded again. Great, I have a new nick name besides 'kid,' yippee…

"I'm just trying to find a place to stay," I told him. "I'm having a bit of trouble actually finding a place; there's too many cells here."

He nodded. "I know, I hate health freaks." He was silent for a long while, making me feel a bit uncomfortable inside. "Hey, come with me. I know this small area that's actually abandoned. Since you need a place a stay and all, I guess you can hang. So what do you say red? "

I wasn't so sure what to say, and I'm the same person who can carry a two hour long conversation with myself.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked again when I didn't answer.

"OH! Sure," I said stupidly. Without another word, he started to walk away, expecting me to just follow him.

_Are you sure this is a good idea 'red?'_ My head asked me.

_Of course! He's a virus, just like me. And he's offering me a place to stay, how bad can he be?_

_True…_

_And I can also pick up some tips from his about taking down bodies, have you seen those DNA beads!? I'll be a pro by the time I walk out of here._

I ran after the guy, quickly running up to his side and looking up at him. He was even taller now that I was right next to him. And that also gave me a chance to see that he had tattoos on his arms and neck; they were simple black swirly snake like vines that wrapped around his body.

"Cool tattoos," I commented.

"Oh, they're not tat's red," he told me. "They're markings."

"Markings?" I asked. I must sound stupid.

"Yeah, I'm a cholera virus, one of the eleven deadliest in the world."

"Wow…" I said quietly. "That explains all these DNA beads you have. How do you get them?"

"I steal them from the hypothalamus gland." _Duh! _"I would normally cause a lot of barfing and… Bowel situations, if you know what I mean."

"What's your record?"

"Record? I don't really keep any. Most of them do but I'm just in it for the kills."

"What's your name then?"

"Well, I'm Duncan, what about you red? Or do you just want me to keep calling you that?"

I rolled my eyes; that nick name is a bit annoying. "My name is Thrax."

"Oh, so your anthrax?" He acknowledged.

"No no, I'm not sorry to say."

"Hop in."

I was taken a little back when he asked that. I didn't realize he had opened a car door; I just stood there dumb struck.

"What? Do you want to walk all the way to the kidneys?" He demanded, snapping me out of my trance. I jumped in and shut the door as Duncan turned the engine on.

"So what are you?" He said, pulling out onto the road.

"Well, I'm sort of a mixture of viruses I guess, that's how my dad is. My mom I'm not too sure about."

"So what? You're like some new breed of virus?" I sort of smiled at that.

"I guess I am." I began thinking; I could definitely have my own chapter in those medical books if I am. But I can't be too sure because I never knew a thing about my mother. Nothing at all.

"So why are you here exactly?" Duncan asked me as silence started to stretch to an edgy feeling level.

"Well, I was hoping to take this body down…"

"Oh," He said, he sounded more… I don't know, but it definitely wasn't surprise, it was like he was expecting me to say that.

"Yeah," I continued. "I've been out on my own for a while now, and so far I've only taken down two bodies."

"Heh, it's a good start," he said. I felt great now I actually got to talk to someone other than myself. I didn't feel so crazy after I had a good conversation with him. And then, which seemed like no time at all, he stopped the car, indicating that we were here: his place.

It was a typical two story building, a bit on the shabby side, yet it was better than anything I ever stayed in. Inside was kept slightly tidy, but it had a scent of smoke in the air that almost made me choke; the entire atmosphere matched to one of the abandoned apartment building I stayed at when I was severely beaten. He sat down on a ratty old couch, kicking back.

"Want anything Thrax?" he asked. "Water, food?" I shook my head.

"No thanks," I told him, declining. He didn't say anything back, so I thought it was time to ask him. "Do you think that you can help me with something though?"

He shrugged, lifting his feet up on a dusty old coffee table. "Kay, what?"

"Well, I have been having a bit of trouble with take downs, and I'm not so sure what to always do," I explained. "And since you had plenty of experience, I was hoping you can give me some tips."

He raised an eye brow at me, keeping his face as emotionless as a stone mask. Then he stood up and started pacing slowly around the room.

"I have a few tips," he said. "First of all, you're aiming way to high. You need to go for the younger or less healthier humans, and then work your way up. Otherwise, a little kid like you is going to be beaten half to death out there by half crazed health freaks." _Tell me something I don't know. _"Oh, and don't trust anyone, especially the immunities." _Already knew that much._

"Anything else?" I asked again, that's when he started coming closer, small slow strides as he circled me, almost like he was cornering pray.

"Well, there is one more thing…" All of a sudden, I felt a sharp hand on the back of my neck, grabbing me and toughing me across the room; I slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. Before I had a chance to fall to the floor or to gasp a breath of air, Duncan caught me by the throat again.

"Don't come between a virus and there kill." He hissed. "The less of you guys I have to deal with, the less competition, and the more famous I get."

With that, his second arm whipped across my throat in a flash. I felt blood running down my neck… then nothing…

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

_My conscience: Oh yeah, we can trust him, he'll help us. Boy, did he ever, he helped us a lot!_

_Me: Shut up already, I made a mistake, don't rub it in my face. I hate it when you do that!_

_My conscience: Well there's not much for us to do, thanks to you red._

_Me: DON'T CALL ME THAT!! Hey, we're both dead, so why don't we just do what all dead people do, and rest in peace, which involves SHUTTING THE HELL UP!_

_My conscience: But what if we're not dead?_

_Me: What are you talking about? Of course we are!_

_My conscience: Thrax, think about it: If we were dead, don't you think you would be in hell other then talking to me?_

_Me: Isn't having to talk to you Hell enough?_

_My conscience: I'm serious Thrax! We just can't be dead. You can't anyways._

_Me: I had my throat cut open. If we're not dead, then what?_

_-_-_-_*_-_-_-_

His voice disappeared, and I started to wake up. At first, I thought I was arriving in heaven, but then as I thought again, I thought I was just finally coming down to hell. As I thought more and more as my eye's slowly began to open, I knew I wasn't in any world. In fact, I have no idea where I am. This place is all covered in small vials with colored water or something, and it smelled like… lilacs? And I don't remember Duncan's place feeling so warm and safe.

"Where… Am I?" I moaned, hoping that my voice will give me some answer.

"Oh thank god your okay," I heard a voice say, but my thought's voice, but I soft gently one. I still couldn't see clearly, but the person was close enough for me to recognize what it was.

It was a red blood cell…

I suddenly became over whelmed in terror.


	7. Someone that can help me

**6: Someone that can help me.**

"What are you doing?!" I demanded frightfully, my voice sounding week and horse. "Where am I!? Let me go!"

I was afraid this person would hurt me, or worse, kill me. Torcher me and then kill me. This was another one of those red blood cells, none of them can be trusted, not one.

Soft hands were placed on my four head, and strangely, I started to feel calm.

"Shhh," I heard a soft genital voice. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. Now lay back down sweetie, you don't want to rip those stitches."

Stitches?! Where did I get stitches from!?

"Where am I?" I demanded, refusing to do anything she says until I had some answers.

"You're in my home sweetie, I found you in a ditch so I brought you here so I can help you."

I didn't believe her, and why should I? I already had somebody that told me that they wouldn't hurt me, and they shot me. And then I had a psycho virus guy try to kill me after I gave him my trust. Am I really supposed to believe that she wouldn't hurt me after all I've been though?

"Why should I believe you?" I hissed my throat a little soar.

"You don't have to dear," she explained, "You just have to lie down and relax. Now, let's check those wounds."

She walked away for a bit to find a light, seeming how the room was only lit with a few candles, she flipped on a switch, practically blinding me while doing so. Once my eyes got use to the light, I can see she was a tall lean looking cell. Her hair was extremely long and she looked to be in her mid forty's. She had that certain air to her that seemed calming. Sitting down next to me, she carefully removed a bandaged around my shoulder to revile stitches where the bullet once was.

"That's healing quite well," she acknowledged. "Very well indeed, now, let's see about your throat." She reached for my throat; I flinched thinking she was going to grab it and strangle me, but she removed a soft bandaged that I didn't realize was there before. "Oh, that's going to leave quite the scar, it could use a bit more healing mixture."

Standing up, she hurried over to where all the vials were, taking some out of there cabinets and grabbing a bowl and a wooden spoon.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. "And, how come I'm not dead? Dun… that virus slashed my throat!"

"He did," she said, mixing up some stuff into the bowl. "And you could have been dead if I didn't come around."

"But how…?" I wanted to ask how she did it; how she practically brought me back from the dead when she poured that liquid on my neck. It was a blood red, and it felt ice cold when it touched my skin, but then it started to warm up, and I can now find it so much easier to breath. Bewildered, I looked at her; she had on a very warm smile that made me feel… odd. "What are you? How did you do that?"

"It's a long story," she said, taking her bowl to a sink. "But, to abridge it, I'm a white witch, coming from a long passed Wiccan mother of Elizabeth."

"Who?"

"The body we're in silly," she giggled, sitting back down next to me. _I need to keep track of names of bodies from now on. _"Oh, where're my manners, here I am taking care of you and you don't even know my name. Well, I'm Leonora, and, may I know your name?"

_Don't tell her Thrax! That's what got us in this mess! _"T-Thrax." _Idiot._

"How intriguing," she said tilting her head slightly. "I never met anyone with that name; you must be one of a kind. Good thing I saved you huh?"

"Yeah…" I looked at, my DNA chain… Wait… It's not in my hand! Where's my DNA chain?!

"My chain!" I suddenly shouted. "It's not here! Duncan, he…!"

"Hush hush," she told me calmly. "It's on the counter over there, don't worry, I'll give it right back to you." Quickly, she grabbed my chain for me and gently put it in my hand. "Sorry for the scare," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to give you such a scare. That chain must be real special."

"It is," I assured, checking quickly if I had both my DNA beads, especially one that was most prized: Jessica's. Sorrowfully, I gazed at it, unsure if I was even blinking. It was like if I look at this bead, I can see my family's faces again: Diego, Resten… Dad… even Sinbad. One face that popped in my head was Kellie's, my red blood cell step mother. I didn't like her at all, I loathed her in fact, thinking she was just going to tear my family apart, replace my mother. But now, I don't know what to think.

"You must have been through a lot," Leonora said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I sighed, thinking about what I have done, feeling the guilt I did the first day after it happened.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I just wanna sleep, I'm tired," I laid down on my right side, clutching the chain close to my chest.

"All right dear, I'll leave you to your rest," Suddenly, I felt something cover me; I jumped when I realized it was just a blanket. Warm, soft, I actually feel comfortable.

"Sweet Dreams…" was all I heard before my eyes shut.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

When I opened my eyes, I felt up most rested. I haven't gotten a good night's rest since before I started my virus training. Sitting up, I didn't feel stiff or soar, even that uncomfortable feeling in my shoulder was gone. The room was dimly lit with two candles so I was able to make my way across the room to find a light switch. I flipped it on and jumped back when I saw someone else in the room. But it was just a mirror, with my reflection.

Speechlessly, I crept up to the mirror, the second Thrax mimicking me. I placed my hand on the mirror, as though I was making sure this wasn't some prank. I looked like hell. I had sort of light purple bruises around my collar bone, and scratches over my chest. My eyes had dark circles, very dark circles, and I looked like I haven't bathed in months. (This is about accurate.) I could see some of my ribs because I have lost a lot of weight. But the one thing that caught my eye the most was the white looking scar that stretched around my whole neck. It couldn't have been real, so I touched it, which bugged it so I slapped my own hand back.

"I look horrible," I mumbled to myself. The door opened slowly, Leonora peeked her head through.

"Oh good, you're awake," she smiled, carrying my shirt and my trench coat. "I made some breakfast, oh, and here are your cloths. I washed them and stitched your coat back on, hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, thanks," I took the clothes from her, and quickly slipped them on.

"Much better, now, come along, you look like you must be starving."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm not hungry." With that, my stomach gave a growl. How pleasant.

"Oh I'm sure you are;" she giggled, "now c'mon, a few bites won't hurt. You need to keep up your strength and all that." Sighing to myself, I followed her down a flight of stairs that lead into the kitchen. Surprisingly, it made me more uncomfortable in here than in the other room and this one was bright and warm and had a pleasant scent of maple… and somehow, it seems familiar… Like the old kitchen back where I lived when Kellie moved in.

Cautiously, (for what reason, I'm not sure) I sat down at the table, having Leonora setting a plate of food in front of me: Eggs, apple slices, and cinnamon toast. Sort of an odd combo, but it still works.

"Just let me know when you want some more," she noted cheerfully, sitting down with her own food.

"It's alright," I said, "this is plenty enough."

I started picking at my food, nibbling on the apple slices and sipping the milk she also brought. Uneasily, I would shift in my chair, like someone was just glaring at me from a distance; this was just so much like the old kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Leonora suddenly asked.

"Fine," I lied.

"I know your lying; I can see it in your eyes. Now what's wrong Thrax dear?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"I rather not talk about it…" I slumped down in my chair, scrabbling my already scrambled eggs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Truth is, I wasn't sure is I was sure; well, I wanted to get this guilt off my chest, but I don't know if I could bring myself to tell anyone what I've done.

"Well, when you want to talk, I'm all ears." She gave me a warming smile, but I turned my head away and excused myself from the table.

"I need to get cleaned up."

"Oh… It's right up stairs, second door on the left."

Nodding, I went on my way.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

I was wondering while I was bathing if I should tell Leonora.

_Don't Thrax; no one needs to know your personal business._

_But this is killing me inside, at least Leonora, I can trust her._

_What makes you think that? She could be out to kill you!_

_Um, this woman saved my life, gave me food, a place to sleep, a bathroom to bathe in, and she removed that bullet from my arm. Honestly, don't you think if she'd be out to kill me, she wouldn't have bothered doing all this for me?_

…_You have a good point there._

So after I got cleaned up (in which, I feel so much better after that) and got dressed, I headed down stairs. Leonora was in the living room, rearranging some books around on the shelf; she smiled at me.

"Hello dear," she greeted. "My you look so much better."

"Thanks," I said, attempting to grin back but failed. "Umm, I was just coming down here to… talk to you. If you still want to, otherwise… well, yeah."

Jubilantly, she slammed the heavy book she had in her hand into the shelf and sat me down on the couch before I could blink.

"Of course Thrax, you can talk all you want as long as you want. Now, tell me what's up."

"Well…" I took a deep breath, hoping that it would calm my nerves. She is the first person I ever told this story too, and I was a bit shaky about it. What if she doesn't want me in her house after this, cast me away to get killed by Duncan? I shook that thought out of my head, and continued telling my story.

"Well, it was a long time ago I guess. I was living with my dad and five older brothers. My mother died when I was born, and I felt terrible because I thought I was the cause of her death. My dad, he was a famous virus, but he retired to take care of us. With my other five brothers, it was kayos, we were lucky if we got a baby sitter to watch us for one hour!

"My entire family wasn't, _exactly_ normal. Diego, the eldest, was way too sensitive. And Xelorloss was way too smart, and he had this thing about taking over the world when he grows up. Resten was too cocky for his own good, and he always made bets for money, in which he always lost. Demosten, let's just say he was banned from anything sugar related and caffeinated, and Sinbad was just a hooker, even though he was only a year older than me, but I still loved them.

"Then, my dad started dating someone: Kellie Felix. I was so angry, because I never got to know my mother, and here was trying to replace her. All my brothers loved her, but I didn't trust her, I thought she would just tare my family apart. Worst of all, she got pregnant, and since then I started training to be a virus, and… kill her.

"She gave birth to a girl, just what dad always wanted. Her name was Catalina, the half virus half blood cell. She made it all worse, because I actually grown attached to her. But, none the less, I killed the body.

"Dad tried to stop me, and help me, but I pushed him away, telling him I don't need him f… I mean messing up my life anymore. That was the last thing I ever said to him."

I continued on, hours and hours telling her all the events that happened to me leading up to now: how that bullet got in my arm, getting beaten, my second take down, and Duncan.

"And ever since then," I continued, "I had this little voice inside my head that would talk to me. I think it's because of my guilt but I don't know. Ever since I… killed my own family I regretted it deeply, that's why I'm so attached to this,"—I held up the DNA chain to her—"This has the only memory of my family." I had tears running down my face, and I can feel my face getting hotter. "I didn't know what I was thinking, I was just so angry. After I have been thinking I realized that Kellie wasn't so bad and I totally missed judged her. I wish I can tell them sorry but…" I looked up at Leonora; she was gazing into my eyes with empathy, her own eyes glassy, but tears didn't escape from her. She wrapped her arms around me in a warm, firm and comforting hug. Normally, I would have pushed them away, but I didn't, it made me feel better in a way.

"It's okay," she whispered in my ear soothingly, "It's easy to understand dear. You where angry, and anger get's the best of anyone, and we all make mistakes, some worse than others. I'm sure that they would have forgiven you, and especially Kellie. I can't assure you this guilt will go away, but I can assure you that no matter what mistakes you make, your family will love you no matter what. You're a very handsome, charming, talented strong boy, and they would have been proud of you."

"But… but I-I killed them," I quivered, into her shoulder.

"Dear, the way you feel now, and wishing with all your might you could have reversed time to prevent that mistake, I'm sure they would have understood, and forgiven you. It's alright."

I started to feel better once all my emotions that have been building up for, practically a year almost, is being let out. I finally got that off my chest, but why do I still feel so guilty? I thought this would have helped get rid of that. Leonora did say that it may never leave…

How much longer can I take this?

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

After a few mounts of kicking back and healing, I was ready to go back out into the world. I now wear a turtle neck (Thanks to a few modifications to my original shirt thanks to Leonora) because of my scar. Leonora might have healed it, but she couldn't get rid of the scar.

"Be careful out there!" She called out to me while I was half way down her driveway.

"I will!" I yelled back. "Take care yourself!"

She waved me good bye, and me returning the gesture.

I left the body unharmed. It would have been wrong taking down someone's home that saved my life and gave me a place to stay.

I breathed in fresh air from the outer world, looking around for some other sucker to take down.

_Wonder what else life has to throw at me?_

**~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~**

**I know I said before in the beginning that Thrax was the only character that was not mine and the rest is, well, I lied. ^^; I forgot about Cat and Kellie. Yeah, those two actually belong to crazyvampirechick. She was helping me figure out Thrax's past. THANK YOU BY THE WAY!**

**I hope you are liking the story so far. It took me forever to find something about Thrax's life based on his attitude and somewhat. Like his possessiveness over the chain, and the turtle neck. And how he became a total bad ass. =D**

**Don't forget to R&R, I really want to know what you think about this story. **

**Please and Thank you!**

**P.S: Sorry for any past mistakes, after doing some re-reading, I have found a few small errors. I'll try to fix them soon. When exactly, I can't say, I'm a procrastinator. **


	8. The Techniques of Fire

**Warning: This chapter has slight sexual content, but only slight, nothing serious. **

**7: The Techniques of Fire. **

Leonora and I haven't spoken to each other for about a year. Sometimes I would wonder what she's doing, how's she's doing. I guess I could say she became a friend to me, and I wish I could talk to her again, but my conscience would tell me _she's fine. She's probably saving another virus that's out on the streets dying. Just leave her be, you got your stuff, she has hers. _

Of course, that talk with Leonora didn't get rid of my annoying subconscious know it all twin, I wish it did though. But, at least I finally relieved some presser off my chest.

Good thing about that whole experience with Duncan is that I learned some good advice that helped me tremendously. So far, I have about thirteen DNA beads. I'm planning on taking down the City of Salim (the body I'm in now) which is not going to be hard at all. This is by far the unhealthiest body I've been in. The guy's sixteen, and already smoking, and has a huge thing for anything greasy. Hopefully, I can take this dude down at least a month tops. (Which is my current record. I'm working on it little by little.)

Traveling the streets has been easier than ever now that I stopped trying to take down health freaks. Hell, I can walk in plain sight if I wanted to, but that's only in some case. Sadly, this was not one of them. Ironically enough, this guy still takes vitamins.

_Time to turn in for the day, _I thought, feeling soreness in my legs. I walked two more streets until I found a half way decent looking place. It is a pretty shabby place; the walls where caving in, everywhere you stepped it creaked, and it smelled like there was a dead carcass hidden under the floor boards. However, this was the best place.

Usually, I would get lucky and find an abused old couch to sleep on, but I wasn't that fortunate this time. All there is, is an old pillow, and a abandon couch cushion.

_Well, at least it's something, _I thought. At least I don't have to lie on the floor.

I thought the place was empty, being so quiet and all, until I stumbled on something that almost made me fell. It gave a tired sounding moan, and even though the lighting was poor, I could see it clearly. I would have to call it an 'it' because I could not tell what gender it was. It was… I don't even know how to begin explaining this thing. Is it a germ or a virus? I know it's not a cell of any kind, but I guess that's all I do know. If I had to pick one word to describe this thing, it would be hideous!

It glared up at me with moldy green eyes the size of two large marbles. "What are you doing here?!" It demanded, in a horse, gravely, yet soft like voice. Maybe it's a woman.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't know anyone was here. I just came in hoping it was empty."

The thing stood up; it looked portly yet fit in the arms. It's about six and half foot tall, and has more male features. There goes my woman theory. It glared at me for a while, then—

"Oh no, it's fine. I just didn't expect some kid to come in here and step on me."

"Sorry," I said again. "Well, I'll better go find a new place," I said before he… she… it stopped me.

"No no no," the Thing assured, laying its dirt covered hands on my shoulder. "It's alright; you can stay here for the night. I don't mind at all."

I smiled; for a hideous looking person like him… her… he, or she was alright, kind of nice in a way. "Thanks, but if I may ask, do have some cups and some water I could drink?"

It nodded. "Yeah, right in there." He/she/It pointed though a door way, leading into the kitchen.

On some dusty looking counters where some cups, but they were covered in three layers of dust; I used a sink that had one broken knob to give one a good rinse before I decided to fill it with ice cold water. As I sipped, a dreadful feeling swirled in my stomach. Usually, it would tell me something, my conscience would start lecturing me and telling me 'this is a bad idea' or 'get out of here hot head!' But this was an unreadable feeling, a feeling I never experienced. I tried to shrug it off, but it would just not go away. When I put my cup in the sink (even though that wasn't necessary) and returned to the living room, the feeling increased.

"You look awfully tired," it said, in a tone for some reason I found a bit disturbing.

"A bit," I agreed, trying to shake off the feeling. Why do I have this feeling? There is no danger is there? Maybe I'm just way too tired, but what if it's more.

"You should lie down," again, with that tone. For some reason I didn't like it at all. It patted a spot that it set up for me; it was a mattress from god knows where, with a dingy old rag that must have been a blanket.

I hesitated, waiting for that metal twin brother to say something.

_Me: Hey, this is a good time to tell me what's up._

_My conscience: nothing…_

_Me: Hello! I know I told you to shut up during those moments that almost got me killed but this is one of those moments that I need you to tell me what the hell is going on!_

_My conscience: nothing…_

_Me: Hey! Talk to me! _

_My conscience: still nothing…_

Okay, I can only think of two explanations for this. One: There is nothing wrong, I am probably too tired, or the smell is getting to my head, or I'm becoming a paranoid freak. Or two: this is something they did not teach me in Virus training.

"Umm, are you sure you want me having that spot, you can have it, I can just sleep on the floor," I suggested nervously, rubbing the back of my neck for no apparent reason.

"Its fine, I insist," it said, grinning. Why do I find that smile even more disturbing?

"No no, I insist, you can have the spot." I backed up a little unconsciously, all of a suddenly feeling a bit violated. Its eyes looked at me in such a strange way.

"C'mon," it pleaded, standing up. Why I started to panic then, I don't know, but I know I should get out of here.

"You know what, I have something else to do," I lied. "I should go do it real quick, I'll be right back." _More like never. _I turned on a heal, and started heading out when I felt its filthy hands grab my shoulders, pulling me back. Then it though me on the mat and encaged me with its own body.

"GET OFF!!!" I bellowed at it. It didn't listen, it's like I didn't say anything at all. It grabbed at my shirt, and yanked it over my head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed, trying to fight him off, but I was week in this circumstance. "GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!!!"

No use, it through my shirt and trench coat aside and messed with my pants. Now it made since; why I had that feeling, why I was so uncomfortable, why he looked at me the way he did… Oh god! This guy, chick, whatever more sickening then Duncan!

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW!!!" I screamed my lungs feeling like they could have exploded. Was he/she/it deaf? He got my pants half way off, making me feel ashamed, violated, undignified; that's when I snapped, that's when something inside of me just seemed to come un done, bursting inside my ever nerve.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF!!!!" I screamed, louder than ever, and then something unexpected happened.

Flames from nowhere erupted from my skin, singing the thing, making it scream a blood curtailing howl. It tried to extinguish the flames, running away from them, screaming at me to make it stop, to help him, but soon enough he dropped to the floor, dead.

But that wasn't enough; I pulled my pants up and charged at it, ripping and tearing it apart. Blood doused the small flames that had remained. I dug my claws in it, ripping out its insides. I ripped its limbs off, I tore off his head, and even then that wasn't enough. I continuously stabbed it, maimed it, and tore it apart until I had no more steam. By then, it was nothing but pulp.

_What just came over me? _I wondered. _Why did I…? How did I create those flames?_

I tried to recreate the fire, but it didn't happen. I worked up as much furry my being had, but not even a single spark erupted from my claws.

_Leonora must have done something that made me do that, _I thought. _It was probably a one type deal._

Too bad, that would have been great for my take downs. How much easier it would have made it. Still, I'm glad it happened when it did, there was no way I would have lived with myself if that thing had its way. But seriously, why me?

Gathering up the rest of my cloths, I slipped them, adventuring off to find a new place to stay. Hopefully one that won't have a psychotic kid rapier in it.

_Note to self: No matter who, or what they are, if they seem to pose a threat or not, whether they seem nice or not, no matter if they offer to help or want to kill you, for whatever reason no matter what, kill them._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Sorry for this chapter and its graphic contents, I just had to include this. I'm not so sure if this is the way you see it but I think this is why Thrax practically kills everyone he sees, none of them can be trusted, whether they pose a threat or not. I don't know if that explains it well but it works. **_

_**Hope your still liking the Fanfic. I know, still a few problems with whatever, grammar, spelling, if you can understand what I'm trying to say its fine. **_

_**And don't forget to Review!**_

_**Please & Thank-you!**_

_**=D**_


	9. Black Witch

**8: Black Witch.**

Everyone at the body was psychotic, I was glad when I finally killed them off, which only took about a month and three days. It would have been sooner, but after that last incident, I have been nothing but paranoid. I tried using that fire blast thingy again, but nothing.

Currently, I'm in some girl named Delilah; a dark, depressed person who at some point got majorly addicted to crack. Everyone here is a bit out of it; loopy, dazed, and delusional. Better make sure I keep my distance away from these psychos.

_Sure wish dad was here, _I thought woefully, seeing some cells start advancing towards me, wanting to see me no doubt; I picked up the pace, and then managing to lose get them off my back, probably lost interest in me. _No one dared mess with him, if he was here; these weirdoes's would leave me alone. _Another cell was laying in an ally way, appearing like he was having one hell of a hangover. I kicked him in the face, knocking him out when he reached his hand out at me. He might have just wanted some help up, but I do not trust anyone anymore. I dragged him behind a dumpster, hiding him away from anyone else that would come down here. I should have killed him, but it's not like he would remember this at all.

As I continued traveling the back streets, a singe of guilt pricked my stomach, then increasing into a heart squeezing pain. I thought about my father some more, worsening the ache. How many times he came to the school when I got hurt, sick, or completely humiliated to take me home for the rest of the day, he gave me my DNA chain when I was five, telling me that I was a great son, so I deserved it. He probably would have taken that back when he got the chance.

I hated this feeling, I can't stand it. No matter how much I try to convince myself that it wasn't my fault, it was just a small mistake and to just forget about it, I can't. Half the time I think it would be better if I just dug my claws into my chest and to rip my own heart out. However, I'm not giving up that easy. There is no way I'm going to let this get to me. What kind of deadly virus would I be if I did? But how am I going to live with this any longer?

I ducked behind some garbage cans as some large germ lackeys headed my way, each of them chattering away and yelling at each other.

"C'mon Zeek! We're going to be late! Do you want to piss off the big boss?" One shouted.

"Chilax Damon, we'll get there on time." Another one said calmly. "Besides, even if we are late, we can sneak in without her missing us."

"I don't want to take the chance! You know what she does to guys like us if we piss her off the slightest?"

"Dude, do you honestly believe in a voodoo crap? She's only called the Black Witch because there was a typo in her title."

"Then you explain what happened to those guys! How come we haven't seen them since the Black Witch got a hold of them?"

"I don't know, she probably exported them out of the body or something, all I'm saying it, they're most likely safe and sound and you are just over reacting just because you think she has voodoo whatever powers because she supposedly granted your memory back."

"Because she did! Dude, I'm not lying about it, I never did. She helped me."

"And look at you now; cursed to be her little slave for the rest of your life."

"It's a small price to pay for what she did for me."

". . . You've been drinking that insulin haven't you?"

By then they disappeared, and I was glued to my hiding spot as I was deep in thought.

_A black witch? I wonder if she can help me._

_My conscience: for what? To make you more powerful? To be your partner in crime?_

_Me: No, A) I work alone, and B) I don't need extra powers or anything like that. I need her to do something else._

_My conscience: What then?_

_Me: to erase my memory._

_My conscience: ARE YOU INSAIN!?!? Erase your memory? Are you that thick in the head?_

_Me: Hey, I'm sick of you, and I'm sick of having all this guilt and this fear and everything! I just want her to erase the part that I… you know, what Duncan did to me, that crazy rapper and, well, other memories that I don't want._

_My conscience: You can't be serious! Haven't you heard those guys, she's bad news. She's a dirty dealer and you can get in serious trouble. Obviously, she's not going to help unless you have something to offer her. What are you going to do when you have to become her little servant?_

_Me: I'll work that out once I get to that part…_

_My conscience: if you get to that part._

_Me: Anyway, I have to try; you don't understand what I'm going through. I just want to forget it all and start over. I have to do this._

With that, ignoring the protests my conscience made, I caught up with the lacky's and followed them to the Black Witch.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

The lackey's lead to a large old run down warehouse; it looked like a haunted house from those scary ghost movies. The whole idea of being in there gave me the creeps. How can anyone stand being in there?

As though I was heading into the brain, I tip-toed inside, being as quite as air; Amazingly, I didn't find a broken window that I could easily get through, so I had to figure out how to unlock one and open it without causing suspicion.

The hall ways are as dark and eerie as the outside of this place was. Only a few lights are on, and they flickered, so I was on my toes, just waiting for something to pop out at me.

_Where would that Black Witch be? _I wondered. It seemed like there is nothing but hallways. There really should be signs or a map to get around this place…

**BAM!**

When I wasn't looking, I ram head first into a wall. Except, it wasn't a wall…

"Hey kid!" the large man I ran into bellowed. "What are you doing here!?"

I snapped into a dead run in the opposite direction, only to run into more germ lackeys.

"What are you doing here?" they asked harshly. "You shouldn't be in this place little guy."

The guy who I slammed into came up behind me, grabbing my arm. I yanked it out of clutch, just to fall flat on my rear end.

"This is a bad place for you, kid," they hissed. "You shouldn't have come here." I heard a switched blade, and I started to scoot back. I should fight them off, but I can't take on all of them. There is like twenty of them, and each of them twice my size.

"Hey hey hey," I said my voice a bit shaky, "I don't want to bother you guys but I just need something."

"Oh really?" growled the germ with the switch blade I heard; he stepped closer; my back is now right up agents the wall.

"I just need some help, please," I practically begged, "I just wanted to see the Black Witch! I don't want anything else!"

They froze in their tracks, glaring at me.

"Grab him and take him to the Black Witch," ordered the switch blade guy. Two men grabbed each of my arms and dragged me down the halls. I struggled to get out of their grip, but my efforts where proven useless.

They took me to the main room of this place, throwing me on my knees as though I was supposed to bow before them.

"Hey boss, we have a kid here who wanted to see you!" bellowed the man. The _boss _slowly stepped out from the shadows, and I sat on my hands and knees, dumbfounded.

I never saw anything like her. Her hair was black as charcoal, as he skin was. She dressed like a punked out Goth; a thigh length black skirt with a heavy chain belt with knee length tight pants underneath; a tight tank top with elbow length fingerless gloves with heavy silver bands on her fore-arms. She had black steal toed boots that came part way up to her knee, and a spiked chocker. But what really caught my attention was her neon acid green eyes that bored into me, making my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"State your business," she said firmly, but had that cat like purr to her voice.

"I-I…" I had a lump in my throat, but I swallowed it. "I n-need your help. I came here hoping you can help me."

She smirked, her teeth standing out from her midnight black skin. "And what are you willing to offer?" she demanded in the same cat tone.

"Anything," I whispered. I faintly heard my conscience saying only two words:

_Bad choice._

Her grin grew a little wider, and then she waved her hand at me. "Come with me then." She simply turned around and hovered away. I stumbled after her, feeling just a bit of hope.

"So are you going to help me?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "Now, what is it must I do for you dear?"

"Well, I just…" I hesitated, deciding whether I should tell her my whole story or not. I decided to do so; she was the one who has to get rid of these memories. I've… done a lot of bad things, and a lot of bad things happened to me. "—I pulled down my turtle neck, showing her my scar.—"Like this. And… my family… they're… dead, because of me."—I looked up at her, to see her face was emotionless. I continued.—"I want those memories to go away, so I won't feel so terrible. Can you do that?"

She smiled, but not kind like I thought she would, it seemed wicked. "Yes I can, dear. It'll be simple."

I smiled, feeling relieved and glad at the same time, and then I had to ask. "So what do I have to do to repay you?"

"I just want you to help me test a simple spell, that's all." She replied.

"That's it?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, that's it."

I could just see the smile on my face when she said that; this is better than I had hoped. I don't have to be any life time servants or anything like that, just help her test a little old spell. This just gets better and better.

She led me into a dark room at the very end of long hallway. It's like Leonora's room I was in, with the candles and the vials; only, it had a gut wrenching feeling. And instead of a sweet scent of lavender, it smelled of old blood. The Black Witch told me to just lie down on the mid-evil looking table that sat in the middle of the room. I did as I was told, the Black Witch grabbing a vial that looked like black slime.

"Just drink this," she said, tipping the vial to my mouth. I swallowed the substance, trying to ignore the fowl taste of rotting fruit as it ran down my throat, making it tingle. But then, started to feel extremely tired; my eyelids started to droop. "Just rest now, and when you wake up, your wish shall be granted."

I heard her give a wicked little chuckle, and then I fell asleep.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

My eyes finally started to open; it feels like I have been sleeping for days. The Black Witch hovered over top me, watching me as I woke up.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked in a purr.

"I don't know," I answered unsurely. "Did the spell work?"

"You tell me," she smiled. I pondered, what am I suppose to be thinking about? What am I suppose to remember? Am I supposed to remember something? I have no idea what happened that brought me here, or exactly why I'm here. _I had to get rid of some memories… _I thought. _But what? _It worked! I think.

"It worked!" I said cheeringly, feeling better than I ever had before! At least, I think I never felt this great before.

"Good," she said, "that's magnificent to hear."

My cheering stopped when I remembered something about our deal. "So, when do I have to help you with this spell or whatever?"

"Right now," she told me, helping me off the table. "Just come with me." She opened the door for me on the way out. I grinned.

"Thanks for everything," I thanked. "I'm glad I found you when I did—"

All of a sudden, the moment I stepped out of that room, my head started to pound. It hurt so badly I fell on my knees like it just pushed it down. Then, all these memories started to flood through me.

"_Face it kid, you can only be a killer…"_

"_I don't need you to make my life any worse than it is!"_

"_Think about how you are hurting this family Thrax!"_

"_Why do you hate me so much Thrax?"_

"_You've been a killer since the day you were born. Just look at your __dead__ mother Thrax .Isn't that enough for proof?" _

_They were just trying to replace her…_

_I'm just a killer…_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!!!"_

"_Don't come between a virus and there kill."_

_It's my entire fault…_

"_PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG! PLEASE! DON'T…!"_

_All of them are dead because of me…_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I screamed at her, holding my head as pain hammered agents my skull.

"I granted your wish," she laughed.

"_Why? To kill this body mini murderer?"_

"_They're… n-not here. I… I'm alone."_

"LIRE!!" I shouted again. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET RID OF THEM!"

_They're all dead because of me…_

"Technically, I did," she said, her eyes peering into my blasted memories. "But you agreed to let me try one of my spells, and this is it. It's suppose to increase your memories, making you feel it, see it, experience it over and over again as though you are living through it again and again. Of course, I guess I should have done it to all your precious wonderful memories, but what fun would it be for me? I wouldn't be able to see you squirm then."

The pain…

_They all hate me…_

The guilt…

_I'm just a killer…_

I felt it all over again. And even worse than before.

She was laughing at me, laughing at my pain and agony.

I ran, I ran as fast as I could, away from her, and the memories.

"_Way to go Thrax."_

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn?"_

_I was just one big mistake…_

"_Looks like we have to beat the words out of this one."_

_I can't trust anyone…_

No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get away. Finally, I stopped hiding in a very narrow crack between two buildings.

"_C'mon, you're not going to make it out there is you don't man up."_

"_Thrax, I was never going to replace your mother…"_

"_LIRE! YOUR ARE NOTHING BUT A LIRE SO JUST GO AWAY!"_

The guilt I feel for hurting them, for killing them, the anger, the pain… I can feel Duncans' hand slash across my throat again and again…

_I killed mom…_

_I killed all of them…_

_I'm a monster._

I buried my face in my hands, digging my fists into my eye sockets to keep the tears in them, but I failed…

_Just like everything else._

I couldn't take it anymore, so I just let it loose. I sobbed, guilt washing over me like a ocean in a storm.

"I'm sorry!" I said uncontrollably, wishing that my dead family (_That I killed…) could hear me. "I-'m sorry! I didn't… I was… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_


	10. Ebola

**9: Ebola**

I held my head, trying to cover up the ach from all these sudden memories that ricocheted back and forth in my mind.

I didn't have to worry about the nagging voice in my head anymore, because thousands of others either took its place, or shouting and screaming and yelling and crying too loudly to hear it.

I tried to shove the thoughts out of my mind, but the spell was too powerful, when it's not the guilt of killing my family it was Duncan killing me, if it wasn't that it was when I was beaten by those red blood cells, and if it wasn't that it was almost getting raped by that thing. I tried to remember something good to block them out, like Leonora, or my dad, but it's always counteracted by a horrible memory: getting shot, getting mugged, killing, blood, gore, and those ones are more vivid than ever before. I could feel the pain where the scars are kept, and the feelings have been increased tenfold, so I feel even worse than I did when it actually happened. I should have never trusted that blasted Black Witch, didn't I tell myself not to do that after the last incident? Didn't I say 'no matter who or what it is, kill them'? I guess the desire to rid myself of those memories made me forget, and now I can't forget anything!

All I feel is guilt, sorrow and pain. It's like joy or happiness never existed. At the same time I want to die, but I don't want to. I have never been so confused, not even when Xelorloss was trying to explain those math problems to me when I was a little kid…

_You killed them, they're all dead because of you, you monster!_

_I'm the reasons mother's dead… I shouldn't be here…_

"_Face it kid, the only thing in your future is killing—"_

I practically dug my claws into my scalp, pulling on my hair trying to make them shut up. I rocked back and forth absentmindedly, feeling as though I should go to some mental hospital. Why do I have to go through this? Why do I have to suffer this kind of torcher? I know I deserve it, but this was too much, I can't handle much more!

Suddenly, there where footsteps; first, it was just a normal pace, and then it stopped for a few moments and started back up again, only slower.

"What are you doing here kid?" Asked a deep, raspy voice. I didn't want to answer, but after remembering the last time I didn't answer somebody, I almost had the shit beat out of me.

"Leave me alone," I chocked, keeping my face buried in my palms.

"You shouldn't be the one making demands little boy, now I asked you a question and I demand and answer!" He sounded annoyed, I should just tell him, but I wasn't going to, he didn't need to know my personal business.

"Just leave me alone," I told him, my voice sounding achy and sorrowful. I glanced at him quickly then. He was pretty large, almost looks like he was about seven foot. I knew what he was; his grayish blue skin and hair, and his knife like claws gave it away; he was obliviously Ebola, extremely deadly. People would normally start running for the hills if they saw someone like him, but I was to numb with pain to move from my spot.

He was glaring at me, mockingly smirking at my pitiful tear covered face. I must seem like a cry baby in his eyes.

"What's a matter little boy?" he mocked. "Did someone hurt your feelings?"

"Just leave me alone," I pleased, turning my face away so he can't see it as more tears fell.

"Why? Are you going to call mommy and daddy so they can beat me up?"

Instantly, my sadness flashed into pure loathing and anger. Mentioning my father, none the less my mother brought back thoughts on how much I hated it that my brothers got to know my mother, and I didn't, and the feelings of betrayal when I found out Dad wanted to marry that red blood cell, Kellie.

"Shut, up," I hissed at him while my claws clenched into tight white knuckled fists.

He laughed while crouching beside me so he could see my expression as he pressed all my buttons.

"Awww am I hurting your feelings?" He said annoyingly. "Did mommy and daddy leave you?"

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled in his face, feeling my body tremble in rage.

"Wow, aren't you frightening!" He laughed in amusement. "I don't know what dream world you came from red, but this is the real world. I ain't going to be intimidated by a little kid like you. Why don't you go home and play with your siblings. Unless you don't have any."

At that point, I became absolutely engulfed in flames of outrage. I lashed out at him, managing to get one good shot at him in the face. I went to slash him with my claw when he caught my arm.

"Cocky aren't we," he growled. "Well, this should fix it!" He dug his claws through the fabric of coat and shirt, and before it was even possible for me to blink, he ripped it off, and in his hand, was the skin off my shoulder.

I felt blood running down my arm, but I was in too much shock to actually experience pain. I couldn't believe he ripped off my skin; just simply peeling it off my body like it was a sticker.

She smiled munificently, as if he already won; holding my flesh as though it was his trophy.

"Next time, don't get in the way of another viruses business," he smirked.

It was like what Duncan had told me, the words rang in my head like bells.

"_Don't come between a virus and there kill…"_

"_Don't come between a virus and there kill…"_

"_Don't come between a virus and there kill…"_

My claw extended, glowing deathly bright orange.

"Yeah," I agreed bitterly. "Maybe this'll teach you not to fucking mess with me!!!"

I lashed out at him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him down on the floor. His expression was nothing but surprise; he didn't even do anything because of my sudden attack.

With my hands shaking with uncontrollable rage, I plunged them into his throat, wanting to show him how much pain I could cause. Then I wrapped my claws around his wind pipe, and then with all my might, I ripped it out, having his almost black looking blood drip down my arms.

I glared down at him; his eyes are still open; dead, filled with fear even after his death. I through his throat on the ground beside his corps.

"That'll teach you to _ever_ mess with me!" I growled as though he could still hear me. After that, reality caught up with me, and I felt stinging pain where my skin was peeled off. I ripped some cloth off the guys' shirt, using that as a bandage beside my coat again.

_Damn Ebola, _I thought bitterly. _Trying to intimidate me, trying to scare me off because it's supposed to be a very deadly virus. Well, now there's a new virus in town, and this virus is going to make the Ebola virus look like a case of dandruff. _

I stormed off, leaving the dead body in the ally way, fuming to myself while memories that enraged me filled all my thoughts.

_How could dad fall for her little charade? Can't he see that she is nothing but trouble?_

"_Why don't you leave us alone!?"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM JUST FINE!"_

"_I don't need you making my life worse!"_

_Trust no one…_

_No matter who they are, if they pose a threat or not, kill them._

_I'll teach them all not to mess with me…_

But then, after fuming and practically shattering everything in sight, that familiar feeling of depression began to take its toll; my worst memories filling up my head like a flood.

_His second arm whipped across my throat in a flash. I felt blood running down my neck… then nothing…_

_It through my shirt and trench coat aside and messed with my pants. Now it made since; why I had that feeling, why I was so uncomfortable, why he looked at me the way he did…_

"_Please, I'm not here to harm anyone! I just need a place to stay! I don't want to hurt anyone!" _

I bit my lip hard, causing it to bleed while I tightly clenched my fists. I was not going to cry again, I was done with it. What was the point? Was it going to get rid of my memories? Was it going to bring my family back? This is just something I just have to get use to.

"I'm not letting this curse get to me," I growled openly. "I guess I better start learning how to use this to my advantage."

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

Scars started to build up, physically and emotionally. Fight after fight with germs and health freak cells added on to my markings, from knifes and claws and teeth marks. Half of them still need to heal, like the part of my shoulder that damn Ebola virus ripped off is still sensitive to the touch. All of them I keep covered up well. And instead of fearing everybody that came by, I made them fear me, even though I still have this secret feeling of fear towards them. Controlling my emotions had become less difficult, but it's when someone triggers a memory do things get bad.

I started to learn how to turn germs into lackeys; I've discovered that they're a good decoy when I'm doing the real mission. Now it's practically twenty time's easier to reach that hypothalamus gland, especially when the body's in its worst shape.

My body finally began to build up muscle by the time I hit sixteen. And I've grown about a foot or so too; I look much more intimidating now then when I was seven. All that running and fighting sure pays off… however, Viruses, even me, need some time to just sit down.

After my last kill, (in which, I took down in a month time) I ran into a eighteen year old boy, Jake. He was in good condition, but had lots of unhealthy habits; habits including chewing on his fingernails, which is how I got inside the body.

Walking into this body triggered my memories about living in Jessica because it was almost exactly the same as it was there and then. All those times I have been humiliated, and my virus training which was closely related to being in hell vividly played in my head like a movie.

"Fucking bastereds'…" I murmured to myself angrily, remembering how hard they made me work, and all the things they said to me just to piss me off so I can fight harder. Calling me a 'murderer' which I absolutely disliked back then, and telling me that my own father could have cared less about me. And I think that they were right. He probably hated me even before the accident. That's why he liked being with Kellie so much, it was because it made me furious to have her around. Even though I began to understand how I was wrong about her, I still feel anger towards her. _Damn curse…_

God, I can hear their voices in my head as I walked.

"_SINBAD FORLOLO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING AROUND GIRLS!"_

"_DAD! I said don't say my middle name in public!"_

"_Then get away from her! I am not repeating the fourth grade incident!"_

"_Ohhhh—you're in trouble now!"_

"_SHUT UP DEMO!"_

"_Why don't you make me?"_

"_Yo Diego, I bet you thirty Demo will win?"_

"_Are you serious Rip? There's no bet there, Demo will obviously win."_

As I walked around the corner, I noticed a group of people—and a large group at that. I wouldn't take so much notice on people I would walk by every day, but this time was different. They reminded me of people I knew from the past. In fact they looked just like them… and sounded just like them…

That's when it dawned on me.

Alarms set off in my head like fire trucks, cop cars, burglar alarms in jewelry stores and ambulances all at once. My brain started to pound while a thousand and one questions buzzed through my head.

_How? How did they get here? And when? Didn't they…? Am I dreaming? How can they be here? Could I be hallucinating? Do they know I'm here? Do they know I'm alive? How could they have…? _

I ducked out of sight so they couldn't see me. My mind started to overload on what I have just seen; on what I've just heard—I started holding my head because it was spinning so much. I thought I would throw up.

_This is too good to be true…_

For so long I thought that they were never coming back.

_This can't be a dream…_

Shock subsided, and I was able to think clearly.

_It's them._


	11. Never was

**10: Never was.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe my ears either.

"DAMN IT!!!" A short, sort of orange virus shouted in anger, holding his foot. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEP ON MY FOOT!?"

"Watch your language Sinbad!" A much, much larger virus bellowed. "You're not too old for me to shove soap down your throat."

"HE STEPPED ON MY FOOT!!!" The short one yelled again, holding his foot tighter.

"I don't care! Until you move out of _my _house you obey _my _rules and do what _I _say."

While I watched the small one gripe in annoyance, I watched all the other's as they went about their own business.

Two male viruses just chatting away; one just nodding his head while the other one blabbed on and on about something that probably didn't make since. Another one was pulling out money and grumbling angrily as some random person took it with a smug grin. Then I saw a female red blood cell woman as she pushed for a young, black haired girl on the swings. Memories flooded though me faster and more furiously than ever. This wasn't just some illusion, this wasn't just some dream, or random people that walk by and trigger something in my mind; this was the real thing. It was really them.

My family was still alive…

And the proof is right in front of me.

The little girl was Cat, the woman was Kellie, and all those boys yelling and talking and shouting are my brothers. And the tall virus was my dad. It made me wonder how they survived, how they got here.

"C'mon kids," my dad bellowed, "It's getting late and we should head home."

"Great," my eldest brother Diego agreed, "I'm kind a hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Rip told him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Diego questioned. Same old sensitive Diego.

"Now now you two," Kellie said, preventing Rip from saying anything more that could make Diego sob his eyes out. "That's enough. Now, let's just hurry home so I can get dinner started."

"May I help?" Diego offered.

"Sure honey! How nice of you to offer. Would you like to help too Resten?"

"Depends if I get payed."

Kellie sighed, and shook her head. "Why do I even try?"

"I'll help if you want me to Kellie," my dad said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but dear, I would rather eat my own legs before I eat anything you cook."

"I'm not that bad."

"You burn water!"

"It was just one time!"

"Actually, it was four."

"So that's a no, yes?"

"What do you think?"

His shoulders slumped and he frowned. "Fine."

Each of them got into a car; Diego, Xelorloss, and Rip and Sinbad in one, and Dad, Kellie, Demosten and Cat in the other. They drove off into the distance, totally unaware that I was there.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

I remained in shock for quite a while. But once I was over it, I felt as though I should let them know I'm here. Talk to them in some way. Yet, I also had this feeling that told me, _'just leave them be. Don't you remember what you did to them? You almost killed all of them! They probably sit at the table eating dinner laughing at the thought of you suffering on the streets, or how you died. Do you really want that?'_

True, I didn't want that. But the need to unite with them was too great to resist.

I wasn't going to meet them face to face, not yet anyways. So as an alternative, I searched for the nearest payphone that had a list of contacts. I skimmed through, and then finding the name I needed, '_Roja.' _ I slid my claw into the coin slot, which made the payphone malfunction so I didn't have to pay anything to make this call. (A little trick I learned during my take downs.) I slowly dilled the number; Hesitantly, I put the phone up to my ear, and waited while I resisted the erg to bite at my claws because of the tension.

_Rinngg…_

_Rinngg…_

_Rinngg…_

"_Hello?"_

"Um… Hey, who's this?" I asked, tapping the numbers on the payphone.

"_Diego Roja, who's this?"_

"Well… If I tell you, you can't freak out."

"_Let me guess, Sinbad slept with your girlfriend? Listen dude, sorry, we're…"_

"No no no, it's not like that."

"_Then… who?"_

I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _ "Umm… Diego, you might not believe this but… I'm Thrax, your little brother."

There was quietness, then—"_What?"_

"I'm Thrax, you know…"

"_I know… but… you can't be him. He left nine years ago."_

"Oh yeah," I grinned wickedly to myself, "then who else knows about you have a birthmark on your lower back that looks like a pair, and you're secret passion is acting?"

"_Omigod you are Thrax! But how? How did you… We thought we would never see you again!"_

"I figured. It's a long… long story. I called to see how everyone's been doing."

"_Oh, we've been doing okay. Just dealing with the normal everyday family drama like everyone else."_

"How did you guys get out of Jessica in time?"

"_Well, when dad came back, he told us to get in the car. From there we took a tear out of here, and we found Jake. Apparently, he was some old friend of Jessica's. Ironic don't you think."_

"I guess so," I said nervously. "How did Cat handle all this?"

"_She was kind of pissed because you didn't comeback. She was oblivious about what was happening. She really misses you Thrax. You always were her favorite brother."_

"Yeah…" It makes me wonder why she loved me so much after everything I've done. "How are the rest? What have you guys been doing during my absence?"

"_Nothing much really. Dad is still an awful cook; Rip is as cocky as ever, Xion just got worse. He's always correcting everybody about their grammar or whatever .Sin—Let's just say something's never change. Same with Demo, still as hyper as ever."_

"Is that so?"

"_Yeah, but you know what?"_

"What?"

"_We sure miss the hell out of you Thrax."_

I didn't know what to say. After all I've done to them, they still had some heart to miss me?

"Why?" I asked. "I almost killed you guys."

"_Thrax, we where perfectly safe with dad. We were never in real danger. We were afraid about you, how you can survive out there on your own."_

"I've been just fine." _Lie. _"I've just been worried about you guys."

"_Oh the Irony."_

Both of us had to laugh at that

"_Why don't you come over Thrax?"_

I stopped laughing instantly. "What?"

"_Why don't you come back? Come home? WE would love to have you back with us! It'll be great, the whole family will be back together. What do you say?"_

If I would have been asked this years ago, I would have instantly said yes, and booked it right on over. But now, I couldn't. The curse still made me feel horrible about that incident, even though I've heard with my own ears that it didn't matter anymore. And none the less, I felt like there was nothing to go back to. Like they were still dead. I had no family; they're still gone, even though I'm talking to my older brother as we know it. I sighed.

"No."

"_No? What do you mean no?"_

"I can't come back Diego."

"_What do you mean 'you can't come back'? Of course you can! I'll give you the address."_

"No Diego, I _can't _come back."

"_Why Thrax? Why can't you come back?"_

"Listen, it's a long story that I can't tell you."—A thought popped into my head. –"I need you to make a promise though."

"_What is it?"_

"Don't tell Kellie and Dad I was here. Don't tell them I'm even alive."

"_What!? Thrax why?"_

"I don't want them knowing I was here okay?" The truth: I was too scared. What would happen if they knew? How would they react? This is not the way I want them knowing: Diego tells them and I look like the same pathetic little boy, running back home to sob in their arms. And not to mention the fear of rejection, that they'll push me away if I see them. "Diego, please, I don't want them knowing right now. Kay? Just keep this our secret?"

"_What if they ask?"_

"That's simple, Lie."

"_Lie!? Thrax I can't lie! Do you know…?"_

"Yes, I know all about your guilt thing. But you're helping me out here. Just put your acting skills to the test and not make my life worse, kay?"

"_. . . fine, I won't tell them."_

"Thanks Diego."

I was about to hang the phone back up when Diego spoke again.

"_Hey Thrax…"_

"Yeah D.?"

"_Take care of yourself, okay."_

I grinned. "Sure thing D. Promise."

"_Goodbye Thrax."_

"Yeah… Goodbye Diego."

I hung up the phone and sighed; I started to feel hollow inside, like something was torn out. It felt worse the losing my family; I didn't even have a family in the beginning. I just came out of thin air practically. That feeling just got mixed up with others; I held my head as another headache came on.

"Damn curse…" I cursed under my breath. Why can't this curse give me a break?

Without another word, I left the city. I didn't kill a single person, or left a single trace. I hope Diego will keep his promise, because I want to tell them myself. That record was more important now than ever. Dad and Kellie will see that I'm still alive when they read about me in those medical journals. They'll see that I've been doing well, and that I'm a grown man now. And hopefully, if I'm lucky, be proud of me for a change.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

Diego hung the phone back up, wishing to himself that his little brother will be alright.

"Who was that Diego?" Mace asked, sitting around the kitchen table. Everyone else looked to Diego, waiting for his answer.

"It was some girls husband Sin slept with," Diego lied cleverly. "He wanted to know where Sin lived so he can kill him."

"Did you tell him?" Sinbad asked worriedly.

"I gave him the wrong address if that's what you mean," Diego smirked. He sat back down in his seat and everyone went back to eating. Diego looked back at the phone, remembering his conversation with the little brother that he hadn't seen in nine years… he must have had it rough, Diego thought. Then he whispered in his head:

_Good luck Thrax…_

**The End.**


	12. Authors note

**Authors note.**

Okay, this just came to mind: this story didn't explain Thrax's family in general too well. And not to mention I thought I would make a quick note on why Thrax went through all those events. (I know, I'm a horrible twist minded person!) But I based it on how he acted from the movie. Such as:

**The Black Witch incident- **I thought that would be one reason why Thrax can have such dynamic mood changes. I thought it would create a little more drama. (And for some of those who are wondering, the Black Witch is a Cancer cell. So she's very viscose. Just wanted to let you know.)

**Being beaten and stabbed and cut by random germs and blood cells- **his bitterness to germs and blood cells. I don't know about you but I thought he hated them all… a lot.

**Almost being raped- **I thought it would be a good way to get him into his killing spree.

**Ebola attack- **Why he hates Ebola so much and why he says 'Ebola is a case of dandruff compared to me.' YEAH GO THRAX!!!

**Duncan almost killing him- **Why he likes to where a turtle neck, or, has to anyways. And why he wears so much long clothing; it's because he has so many scars on his body.

**The fire skill- **Leonora helped with that. Thrax only had one boost of all that power, (because he kept it in so long) that it exploded. So now, thanks to Leonora (in a good way) Thrax is practically immune to heat and fire and… you know the rest.

**Thinking that he killed his family: **That's why he is so attached to his DNA chain. I didn't think that it was just because he's a 'psychopath' or just likes to remember his last victims (which could be one reason) but he had a secret little memory about his family in it.

Those are most of the highlights of this story that makes Thrax who he is today. A friend of mine helped me plenty with the whole Black Witch, (thank you by the way,) so kudos to her! This took me like, a year to plot out…

Now… for the family.

I just want you to know what his brothers, little sister, father, and step mother is like. Otherwise, you might be a wee bit bewildered.

**Full Name: **Mace Terrain Roja. (Father)  
**Height: **8'0.  
**Skin: **Grayish Green.  
**Eyes:** Red.  
**Hair: **Jet Black; Buzz cut style.  
**Normal Clothing: **Gray T-shirt, Black pants, black 2-toed combat boots.  
**Position in Family: **The Father/the strict one/the worst cook you will ever meet.  
**About them: **Mace is a retired killing virus who was pretty famous from his killing days.He loves his daughter to death, (because she's the only one) and he spoils her. He loves his family and would do anything to protect them. However, despite if you're even one of his sons, he will show no mercy. Do something to make him made and he'll set you straight. (so don't piss him off… ever!) He's also the worst cook ever. Can't do a darn thing. Loves looking back on memories and Black, and hates women abusers.

**Full Name: **Diego Flames Roja (Pronounced~ _Die-go, _Perferably so no one can go 'GO DIEGO GO!')**  
Height: **7'9**  
Skin: **Gray**  
Eyes: **Green**  
Hair: **Purple; Spiked.**  
Normal Clothing: **Long sleeves black shirt with flames, Jeans, and black 2-toed shoes.**  
Position in Family: **The sensitive one. (Oldest brother)**  
About them: **Diego is a big guy with a bigger heart. He's caring for his younger siblings, and wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless you hurt one of his siblings, friends, or family, then run. This is a guy who's not afraid to cry; he even sobbed through Titanic. He likes to play the drums in his spare time, and hopes to be an actor one day. (It's his secret dream, as you already know.)

**Full Name: **Xelorloss Domovie Roja. (Xion) **  
Height: **7'7**  
Skin: **Light Green**  
Eyes: **Black**  
Hair: **Black, and neatly short.**  
Normal Clothing: **A white T-shirt, brown khaki pants, black 2-toed shoes, and black glasses.**  
Position in Family: **The extremely smart one. (Second oldest.)**  
About them: **Xion is a guy who is way too smart for his own good. He's so smart that he's almost stupid because of it. The one thing he will not get is a hypothetical question. He's pretty much a geek in a way. However, he's not the kind of geek you do not want to mess with. If you tell him he's made a mistake or he's 'wrong' or, most definitely break his glasses, he'll kick your ass! Xion is also very attached to his gizmos, hope to dominate the world so everyone will be as superior as he is, and likes to play the Keyboard. (As in the instrument.)

**Full name: **Resten Getto Roja. (Rip)**  
Height: **7'5**  
Skin: **Red.**  
Eyes: **Red**  
Hair: **Orange; Spiked**  
Normal Clothing: **Orange T-shirt, black leather jacket, black tattered pants and 2-toes combat boots.**  
Position in Family: **The Cocky one/the soar looser/Money lover. (Third oldest)**  
About them: **Rip is the one who is always making bets in hopes to make a quick buck. However, 99.9% of the time he loses. And no matter how many times he's lost a bet, he is still cocky enough to think he's better at everything than anyone else. He is only the best at one thing, and that the tenor sax. But he's to embarrass to play it in front of people. (How Ironic is that?)

**Full name: **Demosten Rions Roja (Demo)**  
Height: **7'5**  
Skin:** Baby blue**  
Eyes: **Green**  
Hair: **Light Green; Wild and spiky.**  
Normal Clothing: **Red 'Zit poppers' sleeveless T-shirt, ripped up washed jeans, and black 2-toed boots.**  
Position in Family: **The Extremely hyper one. (Third youngest)**  
About them:** Demo has been wild and hyper ever since the day he was born. He has been scared from sugar and caffeine forever. Even though this boy has been banned for life from anything sweet, he has a lust for mountain dew. The only thing to put this boy to sleep is sera mist. (Because of the combination of the ingredients.) He loves to run and jump, play guitar hero and a real guitar at that… in fact, he almost loves everything! Just not Mace's cooking…

**Full name: **Sinbad Forlolo Roja. (Sin)**  
Height: **5'9 (and hoping to grow some more…)**  
Skin: **Orange**  
Eyes: **Green**  
Hair: **Brown with blue tips; long dreadlock.**  
Normal Clothing: **Black leather pants, black 2-toed shoes, dark blue leather chocker and wristbands.**  
Position in Family: **The hooker. (Second youngest, which leaves Thrax last.)**  
About them: **Sinbad Forlolo, or as he would prefer it, Sinbad James because of the stupidity of his middle name, which is a good way to keep him away from girls. He lost his virginity in the 4th grade, and well, need I say more? Even though Sin has many flaws, like his height, he's an awesome singer, and he hopes to find that one special someone someday.

_For Cat and Kellie, you will have to ask Vampirecrazychick on that, because those are her characters that she let me use. Because without them… well, it wouldn't tie together as well._

So what do you think? It's amazing how all of them are related huh? And if you're wondering why all of them look so different, it's because Mace's side of the family has a wide variety of viruses so with each birth the appearance varies.

So there we go. I hope that gives you a better insight on the Roja Family.

And I know I have plenty enough mistakes in the earlier chapters, but I'll fix them as soon as I can. It could be a while from now but I will someday! This is what happens when you're a procrastinator.

Please R&R and let me know how you liked my story.

_Sincerely:_

_Poisonedheart23. _


End file.
